


Not My Friend

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen helps these dorks get through tough spots, Dorian's amulet causes drama and hurt feelings, Fights, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, make ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaffas! I know what you think, and he's not my friend. He's..." The mage looks at Venali, seeing the now angry look on the elf's face. "Never mind what he is".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Friend

"Perhaps you should accept your friend's help, Monsieur." The merchant smirked behind his mask. 

"Kaffas! I know what you think, and he's not my friend. He's..." The mage looks at Venali, seeing the now angry look on the elf's face. "Never mind what he is". 

Venali furrowed his brow even more and angrily looked back at the merchant. He wanted to rip the man's face off but refrained from doing to. Although it was tough. 

"Very well, I'll do as you ask".

"What? Your going to give into this cretin?" The mage seemed to be even more angry at Venali. 

"You want your amulet back do you not?"

Dorian cursed in Tevine. "I- yes I do. I simply-". 

The merchant seemed to be talking again but the elf ignored him. He knew what was to be done. He would ask Josephine to use any connections she had to make sure this merchant gets what he wants. Venali followed Dorian but after a few angry words about being indebted, the two both stormed off, both frustrated at one another. 

•••

Back at Skyhold, Venali was given a notice that the amulet Dorian wanted was now in the requisition room, waiting to be picked up. Still bitter about that happened at Val Royeaux, he marched over to the requisition building and was sure he scared the ever loving shit of the officer there. Stomping his way up to Dorian's little nook in the library, he was also sure the nobles were oddly quiet due to his normally cheery face morphed into a frown. 

Once up the stairs, he saw Dorian browsing the shelves for whatever little project he was doing now. Venali reached the other Mage and when the man turned his way, the elf shoved the amulet into Dorian's hands and stomped off back down the stairs. 

Venali didn't stop walking until he reached Cullen's office. Throwing open the door, the redhead plopped himself on the commender's desk and fiddled with a quill that sat near the well used inkwell. 

"Inquisitor."

Venali looked behind him and waved at Cullen and the scout that was currently giving him reports. The scout, who Venali remembered as Jim, scurried off with a bow and left Cullen and the frustrated mage alone in the room. 

"Is there something I can do to help you, Inquisitor?"

"I keep having to remind you to call me Venali, not inquisitor when we are in private, Cullen."

"Right. Sorry, Venali." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck reflexively. 

Venali stood up and faced the commander and sighed. "I gave Dorian the amulet I told you he was trying to get back."

"How did that go? I assume not well if you are here and not with Dorian."

"I stormed off as soon as I, not so nicely shoved it at him..."

Cullen sighed and walked up to Venali, placing a hand on his shoulder. The elven mage rested his head on a feathery shoulder and closed his eyes, tired and just wanting to sleep. The ex-templar noticed this and guided the Mage to the latter leading up to his quarters. "Go on. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Venali smiled and climbed up the dreaded ladder, shucking off his shirt and boots at the foot of the bed before climbing in and getting comfortable on to of the thick fur blankets. Just like Cullen promised, he came up minutes later, this time with just his shirt and trousers on, the rest of his clothing and armor left below. 

Once situated, the two lay facing each other with Cullen's arm around Venali's waist while Venali buried his face in Cullen's chest. 

"You are too hotheaded sometimes."

Venali huffed and buried his face further. 

"You need to figure out how to talk to Dorian about whatever spat you had in Val Royeaux. Before any of you do something stupid."

The mage just sighed and nodded in agreement, to tired to argue. Not that he actually wanted to. He has had enough of that at the war table for the past week. 

Pulling a thick blanket over each other, Cullen tangled their legs together and both fell asleep moments later, exhausted from this week's events. 

•••

The next day, Venali waited in Dorian's little nook in the library, a bottle of some Tevinter wine in his hands. He was currently looking at all the leather bound spines on the old shelves when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. Once the steps stopped at the top of the stairs, Venali turned around and saw Dorian standing there with his arms crossed. 

The elf stepped up to the other Mage and handed him the bottle. He was glad the man took it and stepped back once he knew Dorian had a good grip on it. 

"Dorian, I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm, actually sorry about getting into your personal business. I promise it won't happen again."

The redhead stood there awkwardly, amazing at himself that he was able to say those words so smoothly, even though he wanted to just run from all of this. When Dorian didn't respond, Venali looked up to see what exactly he messed up again and was surprised to see a look on Dorian's face that was a mix of confused and shock. 

On reflex, Venali tried to easy any tension by opening his big mouth again. "If you don't want the wine, I'm sure Josephine or Leliana would like it..."

"No! I do enjoy wine but I am just confused as to why you are apologizing."

Venali sighed and crossed his own arms. "Please don't make me explain it again. This is hard enough as it is."

Dorian collected himself and placed the wine bottle on a small desk side table. Venali looked away as Dorian approached him, not wanting to look at Dorian's face as he was most likely going to lecture him on his stupidity. The redhead knew he was reckless at times and often speaks before thinking about it. And that is multiplied when he is angry or frustrated. 

The taller mage lifted his hands and brushed Venali's bangs from his forehead, showing the red markings honoring Ghilan'nain. Venali looked up and watched as Dorian continued to stare at him. 

"What? Something on my face?" He asked a bit nervously. 

Dorian just chuckled and kissed the redhead's cheek. "Just your face."

Venali snorted and looked away again, a small smile on his face. 

"And I'm sorry too."

The elf stared at Dorian, red eyes wide with surprise. 

"Oh don't look at me like that. I know when I am being an an impeccable ass. I shouldn't have acted so ungrateful. And I-"

Dorian was silenced by Venali mid sentence, who pressed their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Pulling away, Venali smirked up at the Altus. 

"No more talking. Less chance of saying something stupid."

"Cullen talked you into apologizing didn't he?"

"Yes. But I do mean it."

"As do I, amatus."


End file.
